Perfect everything
by Krazykriss
Summary: Things are going great for Mia and Mike. They're having a baby, Mike surprises Mia with something she's been waiting for. Everything is pretty much,... PERFECT! ;)


**Perfect everything**

Mia's POV

"A boy or a girl?", Mike asked. Everyone looked at him and yelled at him.

"Guys, it's better than saying nothing at all.", Mikey said. He held me close. I was really hot. He felt my forehead. It's burning. I suddenly felt dizzy. He picked my up and carried me to my room, leaving everyone else in silence. He laid me in my bed and put a bucket by my side. I gently touched his cheek.

"Thanks, baby."

"Anything for you, Mia." Things were getting dark. I felt him lay down next to me and kissed my head.

* * *

** *5 months later***

I woke up next to Mike. He had his arm around my stomach, our child. I smiled. You're not even born yet and Mike refused to let anything or anyone hurt you.

"Awake?"

"Yep. Felt you protecting our child."

"Nothing will hurt it."

"Never?"

"Never ever..." I smiled as I tried to sit up. Mike gave me a small push just right to get me sitting up. He sat up and felt my stomach.

"Out little one kicks harder and harder everytime."

"Speaking of which, isn't our appointment today?"

"It is. The day we'll find out what it is:A girl or a boy."

"What time?"

"11:30."

"What time is it now?"

"10:59."

"We gotta get up?"

"Yep." We both stood up.

Mike's POV

We both went to breakfast after getting ready for our appointment.

"Morning.", Ji said.

"Morning!", Mia said, cheerfully.

"What's with Sally Sunshine?"

"Today we're gonna find out if it's a little guy or girl.", I said as I rubbed Mia's stomach.

"I want details!"

"Maybe...", I laughed.

"Maybe we'll be secretive.", Mia smiled.

"You can't do that to us!"

"Why can't we?"

"Because we all share secrets at tea parties?" I broke down laughing.

"I hate tea parties."

"Babe, we better get goin'.", Mia said.

"Details!", Em yelled as we walked out the door.

"Yes, ma'am.", I yelled back so we could get going.

Mia's POV

I shivered as the cld device was placed on my stomach. I squeezed Mike's hand tight, not wanting to ever let go. He held my hand and kissed my head.

"It's ok, Mia. You're alright." I sighed. THe doctor put on a screen and pushed some buttons. We heard small heartbeats. I smiled. The doc turned to us.

"Congratualations. It's a girl." I giggled.

"A girl?", Mikey asked.

"Yes, sir. You 2 are over 14 years old, right?"

"Yep, we're both 19."

"Oh, thank the lord. I've had 50 teens, not even 15 years of age, in the last 48 hours."

"Trust me, my daughter will not be one of them, ever, she won't even date until she's 35."

"Mikey..."

"75."

"I hope she does better than us."

"She will, If I have kill every boy in her school."

"I sure hope it doesn't come to that.", the doctor laughed as he took the cold, device off of my stomach. Mike rubbed my stomach and kissed it. I gently felt my stomach kicking.

* * *

Mike's POV

Mia was humming to me, herself and our baby.

"Babe, we need to name her."

"Mikilia."

"Beautiful."

"Just like you."

"You're sweet." I kissed her cheek.

When we got there, the first place Mia went to was her bed. I tucked her in and lied down with her and Mikilia. I rubbed Mia's stomach. Mikilia started kicking harder. I smiled.

"Kickin' like a Samurai.", Mia laughed.

"She sure is."

"Got that from you."

"'Cause I'm perfect."

"To me."

I noticed Mia had fallen asleep a little bit later and smiled. She looked exhausted. I kisse dher cheek and got up, carefully, so she wouldn't wake up and went into the living room. Antonio jumped as soon as he saw me, looking at me as if I had murdered someone right in fron of him.

"You, amigo, have kept us waiting long enough!", he said, dead serious. I laughed.

"Triplits." Everyone's eyes widen. I broke down laughing. "Just kidding! It's a girl." Everyone sighed. Jayden smiled.

"So in about, 15, 16 years, we're goin' hunting?"

"Oh, hecks ya!" I fistbumped Jayden.

"I'm sure she'll be like, Mia, so you could go easy with the whole boy situation...", EMily said. Ji, Kevin, Jayden, Toni and i started laughing our butts of.

"Ya know, EM, i think that's the best joke you've told.", Kevin laughed.

"Meanies!" We kept laughing.

* * *

***4 1/2 months later...***

Mia's POV

Oh, Mikilia, you love to kick, don't you...? You'll be here with mommy and daddy soon. I thought as I sang a song in spanish.

_"Late at night when all the world is sleeping_

_I stay up and think of you_

_And I wish on a star that somewhere you are_

_Thinking of me too_

_Cause I'm dreaming of you tonight_

_Till tomorrow I'll be holding you tight_

_And there's nowhere in the world I'd rather be_

_Than here in my room dreaming about you and me_

_Wonder if you ever see me_

_And I wonder if you know I'm there_

_If you looked in my eyes_

_Would you see what's inside_

_Would you even care?_

_I just wanna hold you close_

_But so far all I have are dreams of you_

_So I wait for the day (wait for the day)_

_And the courage to say how much I love you_

_Yes I do!_

_I'll be dreaming of you tonight_

_Till tomorrow I'll be holding you tight_

_And there's nowhere in the world I'd rather be_

_Than here in my room dreaming about you and me_

_Corazón_

_I can't stop dreaming of you_

_(No puedo dejar de pensar en ti)_

_I can't stop dreaming_

_Cómo te necesito_

_I can't stop dreaming of you_

_Mi amor, cómo te extraño_

_Late at night when all the world is sleeping_

_I stay up and think of you_

_And I still can't believe_

_That you came up to me and said I love you_

_I love you too!_

_Now I'm dreaming with you tonight_

_Till tomorrow and for all of my life_

_And there's nowhere in the world I'd rather be_

_Than here in my room dreaming with you endlessly_

_With you tonight_

_And there's nowhere in the world where I'd rather be_

_Than here in my room I'll ber dreaming_

_with you tonight..."_

"Beautiful.", said a voice in the doorway. I saw it was Mike."

"Thanks, Baby.", I said as I stood up and kissed Mike onn the lips. I noticed he was dressed all nice. "What's with the tux?", I asked, smiling. He just took my hand and kissed it.

"It'll be explained tonight." I did my puppy dog face, but even that didn't; break him. He just laughed.

"Sorry, hon, but not this time." I sighed.

"I hate waiting."

"I know."

* * *

Mike's POV

I payed for us all to go to a fancy restuarant. Jay, Kev, and Toni keep snickering because I don't usually wear fancy clothes. Ok, I'm ready to do it. I got down on my knees and took Mia's hand. Everyone looked at me, but Mia smiled.

"Mia, I love you...", I said as I opened the box and showed her a beautiful ring. "Will you marry me?" She smiled.

"Yes! Yes, I will.", she said, happily as she stood up and kissed me. Emily smiled and clapped. WHen I pulled away, I slipped the ring on her finger. Mia was so happy. "I've been waiting."

"Wait no longer."

* * *

***2 weeks later...***

The Shiba house was silent. Everyone was playing 'Silent!' and It was tied so far, but then Mia lost! A splashing sound came from Mia and things got kinda crazy...

**To be continued...**


End file.
